schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Tony Talking About Tony
Season 6 Episode 3 "Tony Talking About Tony" Duane meets Shannon they start off by asking each other the first question, naming a person they would like to meet. Shannon said she would love to met vingo, Duane written that down on his paper and Duane told her he would like to meet Simon Cowell. The rest of the questions went easy and kinda hard, but they got through it. Now everyone returned to their seats. And the teacher will call up people in order of their seating chart to read the answers about their partner! Shannon was like the 10th or 12th person to go, she stood up and started reading Duane answers, the person he wants to meet is Simon Cowell, in 10 years he wants to be on reality tv, and he loves to sleep. She said it in a really soft voice. Soon it was Duane’s turn, he stood up and started reading Shannon’s answers, one was that her favorite show is Divinci’s Demon but sadly Duane pronounced it wrong. When Duane sat down, Tony told him he said it wrong and that it’s Deviance, Duane said “oh what did I say?” Tony said divinci. After everyone went Ms. Lord said on Friday they will have a show and tell. Tony told Duane how he’s proud to be a stoner, and he might bring in his bong for show and tell. Duane is laughing because he is not surprised. Duane might bring in a picture of chia is his chihuahua. At the end of class Duane and Tony is talking, Tony can not wait to smoke. Day 3, Duane walks in and is at his locker he have his second summer reading paper with him on his USB and needs to print it because the teacher only accepts hard copy work. Duane is having problems with his locker opening, he was there for about 5 minutes. Duane is walking to his class until he hears the bell. He turns and go gets a late pass. He is pissed that the stupid locker made him late. He goes to English and of course the teacher says something mentioning the citizens credit. Then another two people were added to the class… Rachel the big red head girl and shaynna. Yesterday a black girl mercy was added to the class, the class is so full. But now the teachers is going over more rules and papers… Tyler Henderson is pissed telling Duane about it, Duane says that he wants to kill his self being in this class, Tyler said he’s ready to pull his hair out. Brian Guzzo has sleeping problem, plus being bored listening to her speak made him sleep, and the teacher snapped on him, while she was giving the class a lecture about completing work because 4 people did not do it. She even snapped out on a girl for eating an apple. She told Duane and someone else to come at the end of the day to print. In math, they are starting their first assignments, worksheets for sohcahtoa! Then with the first 12 the teacher was calling people up to put the answers on the board. Duane don’t wants to got, but he knows he got all his work right! He wants to see if he can make it without getting picked. Mr. Stumps is pointing at people with his cane, or calling out the color they’re wearing. It’s like question 9, and Stumpo points his cane in Duane’s direction, but luckily it was for the person in front of him. The second sheet had 12 more questions… And Duane made it all the way to the last question to be called on! In art, Duane is finishing the portfolio the kid next to him, Nate is messing up on a lot of stuff and it’s pissing him off, two girls are talking about smelling the glue sticks. Then after everything was finished, they all decorated the covers. Duane made a frame with a black marker, then is name in the middle with a dark cross on top. Nate’s design is really cool, with his name in a 3D design. Duane has his fcuk jacket on, and Ms Collins knew it’s French connection United Kingdom. They were talking about how they closed down the store in the outlet. In Guitar class, Brian is trying to play seven nation army, it’s hard to him because he only knows how to play bass. The lunch bell rings and Brian, Morgan and Duane are talking, Morgan says something about a guys penis breaking, then Brian shares this movie he saw when a guy was aroused at school, the teacher thought it was a weapon and broke it off! Duane has a disgusted look on his face. Morgan wants to watch that movie. At lunch, Morgan and Duane sat across from each other, while Amanda and this other girl sat here. Morgan asked Duane if he would let someone break his penis and get paid for it. Duane said it depend on the amount. Becca is sitting at the table in front of the one Duane with Bri Salvado. Tai and Claudia the girl Duane took to her 10th grade prom back in February, Duane waves to her,but she just at him for a millisecond and then ignored him. Morgan is video taping and taking pictures of Duane on her snap chat, Duane is laughing at all the inappropriate edits she makes of people. She drew a yellow penis in this one kid’s mouth with c*m coming out his nose… She shows the picture to Becca and Bri behind her, and Bri just gives a annoyed blank look. Then there’s a picture of Chinese men in a fuck circle all of them are connected…. By the private areas…. She shows the picture to Duane and the others at her table, everyone laughs, then she shows it to Bri and Becca and they just look so disgusted and pissed that she is showing them that. Duane is laughing at Bri’s reactions. After guitar class, Duane goes to psychology, there’s a sub with a worksheet. Duane and Tony both agrees to work together. They seem to get distracted by talking but they pulled it together. Tony is telling Duane how he really don’t talk to Tony (The stoner) anymore because he’s a liar. Duane noticed that all the stuff Tony (The Stoner) told him in the pass two years were kinda hard to believe. Tony is telling Duane how he is always lying about breaking up with a bunch of girls, but he said Girls don’t want a guy who walks with a limp, then he called her limp shady, and that made Duane laugh. Tony took his phone out, put an earphone in Duane’s ear and they are listening to music. The first few songs are stoner songs… Duane finds them funny, and aging relates to them then Queen’s Bohemia Rhapsody song comes on, and Tony and Duane are singing the lyrics out loud, the sub is watching. Duane hopes no one heard him sing. The end of class, they both talk about how much they love classic rock.